


Brownies

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex and Jack host a bake sale to raise money for new guitars, and Jack makes a bad batch of brownies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Jack, where the fuck have you been? You were supposed to be here almost ten minutes ago,” Alex asked his friend. The two of them decided to have a bake sale right after school to raise some money to get better instruments. Their band had started to become more serious, which meant that they were starting to have more shows, and they wanted higher quality instruments due to this. They bought the majority of what they were selling at the grocery store, since neither one of them really knew how to cook.  
“I’m sorry, dude. I realized that I forgot some of my stuff for this in the middle of last period, so I had to sneak out so I could run home and get everything,” Jack explained.  
“Of course you did. What’s in the glass container?” Alex asked.  
“I thought I’d try making some brownies so we could have something homemade here,” Jack replied.  
“Oh, good idea. Wait, you don’t like brownies, why’d you make them?” Alex asked.  
“Man, you’re full of questions today, aren’t you? Anyway, I figured that if I made something that I really liked, I’d just want to eat it, then I would have done all of that work for nothing, so I made something that I don’t care for,” Jack explained.  
“Oh, okay. That’s a good idea, but I do like brownies, so I’m trying one,” Alex said, cutting a big piece for himself.  
“Hey, don’t eat too much, they’re for the sale,” Jack stated.  
“It’s fine, we still have all of this other shit to sell,” Alex replied, taking a bite of his brownie.  
“Hey, this is good! You really made these?” Alex asked, a bit surprised by his friend’s baking skills.  
“Hell yeah, dude. It wasn’t that hard, I just used a box mix, eggs, oil, and water,” Jack replied.  
“Well, you did a good job. I hope people don’t buy too many of them, because I want more,” Alex said, starting to cut a second piece for himself.  
“Dude cool it on the brownies. We can literally get another box of brownie mix later and I’ll make a batch just for you,” Jack replied.  
“I think we should do that, regardless of how many we actually sell,” Alex joked, taking a bite of his second piece. Suddenly, one of the most popular girls in their grade walked up to their table.  
“What’s this?” she asked, looking at what was on the table.  
“Well, we’re trying to upgrade our instruments for our band, so we decided to have a bake sale!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Oh, you guys are still trying to make that band thing work?” she asked, making both of them roll their eyes.  
“Yes, we are. Do you want anything?” Jack asked.  
“Sure, I’ll take these cookies. Here’s your dollar,” she said, paying before walking away.  
“Sometimes, I wish she was into me since she’s hot, but then she opens her mouth, and just ruins everything,” Jack stated.  
“You’re not wrong, dude,” Alex replied.  
“Maybe some nicer girl will come over here, and I can win her over with my brownies. Girls love a guy that can cook!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Technically, you baked, you didn’t cook. Also, I’d hope that anyone with at least half a brain could follow the directions on the back of a brownie box,” Alex replied, laughing some.  
“Fuck you. Off topic, but how long are we staying here?” Jack asked.  
“Maybe until, like, three? I wanted to get some songwriting done, and I wanted to do that with you,” Alex replied.  
“You don’t want Rian and Zack to be there when we write?” Jack asked back.  
“I mean, I do, but I want to develop this song a bit more before I show it to them. Besides, you know I love running song ideas by you before anyone else,” Alex explained.  
“Sounds good to me. I bet what you have so far is great. I’m glad to hear you’re working on new material, I bet we’re going to be asked to play full sets soon, and we don’t have enough songs for that right now,” Jack explained.  
“Yeah, for sure,” Alex replied as he cut off another brownie for himself.  
“Dude, that’s like your third piece, save some for the sale,” Jack stated.  
“Hey, chill out. They’re awesome, excuse me for liking them,” Alex said as he started to eat the brownie. Jack just rolled his eyes, knowing this was a loosing battle.  
Over the next thirty minutes, they raised about fifty dollars. That was nowhere near enough how much they needed, but it was a good start.  
Throughout the sale, Alex noticed that his stomach had started to feel a bit off. The pain felt more intense than it would if he’d eaten too much, so Alex had no idea what was going on. He decided to keep it to himself, he didn’t want to worry Jack, and he figured that it would eventually pass.  
Once the sale was over, the two of them packed up what little product they had left, and put that, along with their money, in the back of Jack’s car.  
“Do you want to go to your house or mine?” Jack asked.  
“Maybe my house. I don’t have my car right now, it’s in the shop. If we went to yours, you’d have to drop me off later, and I don’t want you to have to do that,” Alex explained.  
“Okay, your house it is,” Jack replied. The two of them got into Jack’s car, and Jack put on a blink CD before driving out of the school’s parking lot.  
Just a couple of minutes into the drive, Alex’s stomachache started to get significantly worse. Alex lived twenty minutes away from the school, and he wasn’t sure if he’d make it through the entire car ride without getting sick. Alex wrapped his arms around his stomach, which Jack was quick to notice.  
“Hey, are you alright? You look a bit uncomfortable,” Jack asked.  
“I feel really sick,” Alex replied.  
“Well, you better not puke in my car. Do you think you can make it for the whole ride?” Jack asked.  
“I’m not sure about that,” Alex said.  
“Here, if you need to get sick and I can’t pull over for whatever reason, just use this Target bag. When did you start feeling bad?” Jack asked, starting to get concerned.  
“About halfway through the bake sale, but it just started to get really bad,” Alex explained.  
“Do you think you’re coming down with something?” Jack continued.  
“Well, I feel fine aside from my stomach,” Alex replied.  
“Maybe it’s something you ate today,” Jack suggested.  
“I had a granola bar this morning, then I didn’t have lunch today. The only other thing I’ve had today have been your brownies,” Alex recounted.  
“Well, maybe it’s- oh wait, oh shit,” Jack said, starting to get a guilty look on his face.  
“What?” Alex asked.  
“I think I may have used the wrong eggs in the brownies,” Jack replied.  
“What do you mean by the wrong eggs?” Alex asked.  
“We have some super old eggs in the fridge that mom and dad use in their garden for compost. Like, they expired two or three months ago. I think I accidentally put those in the brownies you ate,” Jack replied. Alex didn’t say anything, making Jack feel guiltier.  
“Alex, I know that you’re probably mad at me, but don’t give me the silent treatment,” Jack said. He wanted to look at Alex and see the look on his face, but he knew that he had to focus on the road instead.  
Alex hunched over and put his head into his right hand, and the plastic bag in his left. Alex put the bag right in front of him and started to gag over it. Seconds later, he got sick into it.  
“Oh shit, I’m going to pull over,” Jack said, frantically looking for a place where he could. He turned into a strip mall and went to the back corner of the lot that he knew no one ever used. Alex continued to get sick as Jack parked the car.  
Once he knew that no one would bother them, he turned off the car and rubbed Alex’s back as he continued to get sick into the bag. The sight and smell made Jack’s stomach turn some, but he did his best to ignore it so he could be there for his friend. After a couple of minutes, Alex was finally done and leaned up against his seat.  
“Are you alright?” Jack asked.  
“You seriously used three-month-old eggs in those brownies?” Alex asked, sounding frustrated.  
“I didn’t read the date on the box, I’m sorry dude. Obviously, I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Jack defended.  
“I hate to sound like an asshole, but this doesn’t surprise me at all. Honestly, I’m more concerned about all of the other people we sold the brownies to,” Alex said back.  
“Well, they’re in for a rough afternoon,” Jack replied.  
“Honestly, it is kind of funny,” Alex said.  
“That’s fucked up. Anyway, how’s your stomach now?” Jack asked.  
“It still feels kind of bad, but I think I can make it the rest of the way home without puking again. I guess we should get rid of this,” Alex said, pointing to his bag.  
“What do you mean we? It’s yours, you do it!” Jack exclaimed.  
“But, it’s your fault!” Alex shot back.  
“Alex, if I get any closer to that thing than I am now, I’m going to be the next person to get sick. There’s a trashcan right over there, just go throw it away,” Jack replied.  
“I’ve never met anyone with a weaker stomach than you,” Alex said, laughing as he got out of the car. He quickly threw away the bag, then got back into his seat.  
“Okay, I don’t have anymore plastic bags in here, so please don’t get sick again,” Jack requested, half serious and half joking.  
“No promises,” Alex joked back. Alex’s stomach still felt a bit off, but he was okay for the rest of the ride home.  
Once they got to Alex’s house, they immediately went to the basement where they kept their guitars. Alex grabbed his songwriting notebook, then joined Jack on the couch.  
“Okay, so I already wrote some of this, and I want you to see what I’ve got so far,” Alex explained. He quickly noticed the bummed look on Jack’s face.  
“What’s wrong, man?” Alex asked.  
“I just feel really bad about what happened earlier,” Jack replied.  
“Hey, don’t sweat it. I know you didn’t mean to give me food poisoning. It sucked, but I know that it was just an accident,” Alex replied.  
“I know, I just can’t believe that I did that. How’re you feeling now?” Jack asked.  
“A lot better. I still don’t feel perfect, but I’ve been slowly feeling better ever since I threw up. It’s all okay now, please don’t stress over this,” Alex assured his friend.  
“As long as you’re sure,” Jack stated.  
“I am. Besides, this just means that I’ll have to find a funny way to get you back,” Alex joked, laughing some.  
“Well, I’m not eating anything you offer me until you forget about today,” Jack said, now laughing some as well.  
“Yeah, right. Now that that’s out of the way, let’s get working on this song!” Alex exclaimed.  
The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon writing the lyrics and guitar parts to the song, and they loved how it turned out. A month later, they had better instruments, and decided to debut the song at their biggest show to date, and they called it Circles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was another request from my Tumblr! I haven't posted an original idea in forever because of how many requests I've gotten, but I have 15 written up and ready to go for when they do. Please continue sending in requests, I love writing them for you guys! Writing has been my primary stress relief because life has been a lot lately, so I really appreciate all of the requests I've been getting. Please send ideas when you have them, I'd love to write for you guys! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
